1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to bridge construction and especially to the quick, easy and economical construction of bridges over culverts, ditches and other depressions. The method of the invention may also be adapted to the construction of elevated bridges. In particular, the invention provides for the construction of such bridges where in the major substructural components of the bridges are used pre-fabricated parts which would otherwise be scrapped.
2 Description of the Prior Art
While conventional methods of bridge construction are too numerous to be described in detail here, it can be appreciated that they all have certain features in common. In particular, in any conventional bridge construction method, the bridge, including not only its support means but also its substructure and any other portions, is built from scratch from basic components. Such methods are time consuming and expensive due to the labor required to assemble these basic components. Furthermore, the basic components themselves require substantial amounts of raw materials for their formation and do not make sufficient use of the recycling of used materials.